


one layer, two layers (like watercolors)

by breadedwasabi



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, F/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slow Burn, i promise that's it, i'm excited to write this!, im adding tags after the second chapter im sorry, internet girls, nudes sharing, payments??????, that's it tho wow, what other tags should i put to not give it away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadedwasabi/pseuds/breadedwasabi
Summary: byulyi needed an escape from her dull life, she needs color. she needs someone she can play with, someone to pass her time. so she went where anyone would look: to the internet.





	1. @__solarly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a username caught her eye and it was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there, this story has been nesting in my brain for quite some time now, and i thought it would be the perfect time to give it a go. hope you enjoy and come back for more! i have so much planned!

byulyi faked a smile, raised her hand holding a champagne glass up, and clinked it against the others that were raised around her. she was in another campaign launch, something about going green(er) to save the environment, which was ironic because the event was headed by a car company.

the venue was in a hotel ballroom, chandelier branches were dressed, and everyone was wearing blue or with an accent or hint of blue, to mark the company's new launch. guests were chattering about, and reporters swarmed the founder of the company for questions he has answered time and time again. byulyi need not ask, nor socialize. she wasn't here alone. she had her employees with her tonight. in fact, they're included in one of the reporters surrounding the ceo for more details on the event.

the slacks she was wearing was so hot despite how lose it was. she bowed at the executives that were with her then took a sip at the alcohol. it was watered down, and she was unimpressed. she broke her way into the crowd of people and saw a vacant cocktail table. a waiter carrying a tray full of tall champagne glasses passed by and she grabbed another glass, naturally. she downed the weak alcohol before making her way to the registration area and grabbed her press kit. she waved at the person in charge, who was staring in awe at her, and made her way to the parking lot.

she dropped her employees a quick text saying that she was heading home then revved up her car. the drive took her fifteen minutes to get to her condominium unit. after making sure the door was locked, she stripped down. she bid good riddance to her slacks, her blouse, and the blue scarf she wore around her neck. byulyi was left in her strapless bra and her pair of underwear that matched. with the press kit on her person, she walked barefoot towards to where her laptop was. she typed up a brief summary about the event then posted it on her, and her employees' chat box. she added a few more details in bullet form that she got from mingling with the guys in blue suits.

she shut her laptop off afterwards, work all done after one more hour. byulyi, still in her underwear, laid on the couch with the television on as her background noise. her head was rested against one of the arm rests while her legs were crossed.

byulyi was browsing through twitter using her phone. different girls, some naked and some half naked, none fully clothed, filled her timeline. each one of them had variations of the line "pay me for my nudes" slapped onto their bios.

she was no stranger to that side of twitter. she has bought nudes from girls in the past, unabashed. but to her credit, she has never bought nudes again from the same person. once was enough.

as she was scrolling, a username caught her eye and it was new. it got lost into her timeline because one of her followings liked a tweet.

when she checked the profile it was fairly new, only less than a hundred tweets to its name but most of it were pictures of the owner, chin down. the tweets garnered a maximum of fifteen likes with three retweets.

her, solar (according to her display name), pictures featured her soft yet prominent chin down to her smooth neck and tight core. majority of her photos were like that, but byulyi managed to find a mirror shot of solar standing straight, phone angled well enough to cover the entirety of her face. solar was wearing thigh-high stockings that were connected to her lacy panties by straps. her bra matched, a classic black, a stark difference against her white skin.

inch by inch, byulyi's hand slid down her toned stomach down to her legs that slowly unfurled themselves on their own. she pushed aside her underwear as she started rubbing, thrusting, while she stared at the picture on her screen.

when the deed was done, she opted to take the high road and send solar a message. after hitting send, she took off her panties and threw them to the hamper then walked to the nearest sink to wash her hands off.

"i need more of your nudes. how much?"


	2. office hours

byulyi woke up the next day to her daily alarm. her bed sheets crinkled under her as she sat up blearily. her vision was foggy while she let the blaring alarm reverberate around the room to fully wake her up. she was still wearing the bra from the night before but her panties were scattered somewhere around the apartment and she doesn't want to look for it until she has had her coffee.

her day starts like any other; two hours earlier. office hours start at six in the morning but she was awake at four, a time where even the sun hasn't risen yet. she rolled out of bed then finally swiped off her alarm.

she huffed on her way to the kitchen, unhooking the bra on her way to grab a mug. she plugged in the coffee maker and poured in enough coffee beans into the machine. byulyi then headed to the shower to wash off the remnants from the night before. the warm water was relaxing against her skin, she missed it immediately right after she stepped out of the shower area. byulyi wore her favourite white robe and headed over to the kitchen, not minding the sloppy footsteps she is leaving in her wake. she poured herself a cup of coffee and nothing else. no cream, no sugar, just the pure, bitter coffee.

while waiting for her mug to cool a bit, she went to her bedroom and straight to her cabinet. she grabbed a pair of underwear and wore them in haste. she next wore black, flare-bottom pants and matched it with a sleeveless, white top.

the coffee was perfect, just the way she liked it.

in an hour, byulyi was already sitting in her office desk. she sighed whenever she saw the files of paper waiting for her approval on her desk. she loved her job but sometimes it was just a tiny bit tiring. she got started with the papers, drowning in them in no time. every now and then, employees stepped inside her office and she entertained them. she was close with everyone despite her cold exterior. she knew that one of them is pressured because their boyfriend wants to co-parent a puppy. the next one is getting her opinion on a tux and tie that he will wear for his upcoming graduation. and so on and so forth.

byulyi really loved her job. not only was she required to dress up nicely but she got to go to various events every other day. she, and the seven other people in the office with her, are running an online magazine. she was the boss, the firm's chief content officer, and the other people in the office had to go through her for approvals.

except for the accountants. the accountants are byulyi's boss. she admires what they do so much. she can never be trusted around that many numbers.

she got startled when her phone beeped an unusual tone. it wasn't her usual ringtone nor her message tone. she saved the file that she was working on then took her phone out of her bag. upon tapping, she saw that it was a message from solar.

"$2 per nude. no face."

it was those five words that made byulyi's eyebrow twitch up in amusement. $2? that was a steal compared to the other girls that charged her. she pushed the thought aside and remembered that solar was a particularly new girl; she probably didn't know how to price yet.

byulyi was more than interested, but for now, she was busy and she needed to review another contract for a partnership. before putting down her phone, though, she tapped on solar's profile and hit follow.

time ticked by and byulyi was already clocking out. she waved at the staff who were already packing up. she then walked over to the interns that were huddled over their laptops, "hey," she started softly, "it's past six. time to wrap it up. the leftover work can be resumed early tomorrow morning. don't worry. this isn't a news room, there's no pressure here." the interns sighed in relief. "unless the clients want articles produced, i will talk to you guys myself. but since there's no notes from them, you guys can relax. and head home."

the other employees who got acquainted with the interns nodded behind byulyi then put thumbs up. the interns smiled up at the head boss then saved their works.

"bye guys, i'm giving all of you until 6:30 to get out of the building," she waved at her co-workers, keys clinking against her palm, then headed out the office to head to the elevator. she headed to the parking lot and headed straight to her car. once she was in, she locked the doors then checked her phone. she knew better than to imitate those girls in horror movies.

she checked her phone. there were several texts and missed calls, but none were too important. her twitter had other notifications from them but nothing too eyecatching. she shrugged her shoulders then threw her phone on the passenger's seat, revved up her car then drove off to a nearby bar.

it was early, and a little drink won't hurt.


	3. reddest of reds

the bell rang, almost tauntingly in yongsun's ear. her backpack was suddenly too heavy and she felt her heart drop from her chest down to her stomach. she knew she shouldn't have stayed up too late last night, especially when her first subject was media law, a major subject with a terrifying professor to match. she loves the subject as much as she loved her program and she doesn't want to fail just because of a tardy (she already had two tardy records) (sure, it wasn't two days in a row but it was two weeks in a row).

she ran up to her room, thanking all the deities that it was in the second floor. peeking into the room, she saw that the professor was in the midst of writing an excerpt of an article on laws that covered journalists and related fields. it was barely a second past 9:03 but he was almost done with writing. he was always so punctual, much to everyone's dismay. she slowly twisted the spherical knob and stepped inside the room, ducking in embarrassment when some of her classmates turned their heads to look back at her. eric, her best friend, waved her over then gestured to the spare seat beside him while glancing at the professor then at her alternately. yongsun immediately got the cue and ran towards him. she sat down as quietly then took out her notebook to start scribbling down notes.

"yongsun, can you explain this article to us?" the professor said, clicking on the cap of the board marker before turning around to look at yongsun straight in the eye. "well?" he took out his infamous small, black notebook from his leather briefcase then sat down.

eric could only look down on his blank notebook while yongsun slowly stood up. she rubbed her nape when the collective scraping of seats were heard as her classmates all looked at her. she cleared her throat while she read the section and article out loud, trying to muster up as much bravado as she can.

she knew this by heart, though.

she answered flawlessly and had hand gestures to match. her professor was nodding while ominously writing on his black notebook of grades. when she was finished she bit her lower lip, waiting for her professor to look at her and tell her to sit down. the words never came out of him but he did gesture at yongsun to sit down using the tip of his ball pen as if it were a wand. she sat down, and slowly, all the other heads turned away to look at the board again.

"very good," he hummed then stood up again, closing the black notebook then tapped on the board using his marker. he started the lesson like usual and yongsun could only let out a sigh of relief before feeling the small pat on the shoulder from eric. yongsun's ego has been boosted despite her being late. it was a good start of the day.

three classes after, she was finally headed to her part-time job as a waitress at a bar. the bar was loud, and the smell of booze and tobacco filled the air like any other day. the place was the nearest place that was hiring when she looked for a job last year and she took it. since her mom got sick, she didn't have anyone to rely on for her graduate studies but herself. she was a grown woman, after all, and she can take care of herself. she greeted the bouncer that let her in, her co-workers, and the barista before she made her way to the dressing room.

a pair of fishnet stockings slid up on her legs which were quickly followed by a leather pencil skirt. she tucked in her long-sleeved white polo under the skirt neatly before tying her hair up in a ponytail. the best part of the job for her were the shoes and make-up allowance the bar offered for their waitresses. because of this, yongsun wore an expensive pair of black mary jane platform shoes that went with her lipstick aptly named "reddest of reds". she clocked in at the exact time she needed to be there, according to the contract, then picked up the nearest empty tray. she started wiping down tables and taking peoples' orders. she knew the bar like the back of her hand and knew which customers paid or not. it was the weekday and she didn't exactly expect a lot of people to be there. it was easier to track peoples' faces and their orders this way.

tonight, her shift ends at seven in the evening, and it was a particularly slow night. a certain face stood out from the crowd of people that were starting to pile in the bar. she tilted her head to the side, feeling her instincts jump because the woman that caught her attention looked very expensive. the sleeveless top looked like they were woven with the most expensive threads and yongsun could swear she can smell the blonde's perfume all the way to the bar.

"hello?" the bartender waved her back to reality. "gin tonic and a white russian for table number seven? it's ready?"

"right," she nodded, flashing her signature smile while placing the glasses onto her tray, not knowing that the bartender followed her gaze to the mystery woman who seated herself on her usual spot.

"she tips nice," he commented, wiping down a tall glass for beer like any bartender would do.

yongsun nodded then went her way. she mentally noted that the woman sat on table five. it was right in front of table seven, and if she bent over just right, she could probably give the attractive lady a nice view of her leather-clad ass. yongsun cleared her throat then straightened her posture, popping a button for good measure then walked towards the owners of the liquor on her palm. she bent down, propping her ass out (and maybe slightly bending her spine more for good measure) while she placed the drinks for two of the guys that were by the table. they were eyeing their friends who were on the dance floor, grinding up on tipsy girls in hopes for their digits. yongsun was glad for that too because wanting their attention was the last thing she wanted. she tucked the circular tray under her arm before turning around to walk back to the bar, consciously minding herself to not look at the gorgeous woman who obviously had her eyes of her ass before she twirled around. she was making her way to the bar when she saw the woman's hand raise up to get her attention. she was holding up her palm, body leaning forward the table while her other hand was folded on the table near her chest. yongsun was about to give the woman her full attention when she heard a slap reverberate around the bar. she turned around and looked at where it came from.

the girls who the boys were grinding up on had slapped a guy a bit too hard, and he ended up kneeling on the floor while clutching onto a cheek. yongsun was about to turn around to give her attention back to the blonde when she felt a soft hand squeeze her left shoulder. "steady," said a deep yet feminine voice. she stood still, wanting to obey the beautiful stranger's simple order. not long after she felt cloth? paper? running up the back of her thigh to her ass, subsequently giving her shivers down her spine. she then felt fingers tucking into one of her skirt's back pocket then as quickly as it came, the warmth on her shoulder and her ass were gone and she immediately missed it.

"wait," the woman ordered yet again and yongsun nodded subtly. an warm palm slid down yongsun's arm before completely leaving her cold again. yongsun knew the woman was gone because the expensive scent that came with her had left. she waited a couple more seconds before turning around and making her way to the bar again, obviously in a daze.

the bartender simply smirked, preparing another tall glass beer while he looked at yongsun. she reached to her back pocket and took out the object that was bulking up her skirt. she saw a crisp $50 bill and her eyes widened, immediately thinking of the printouts she can pay for with this amount of money. "told you," the bartender cooed while he placed the beer on yongsun's tray.

a couple more minutes later, yongsun was about to head home when she decided to check her phone. "5% battery power left. dismiss?" it blared as she switched it on. she sighed then shook her head, obviously dismissing the warning because what else could she do?

"@mooningstar and 27 others followed you," one of the notifications said. she swiped the notification away then turned her phone off and slipped it in her bag.


	4. classes in session

yongsun was late. her hair was an entangled birds nest that met a spider's web and her shirt is slightly frazzled (because she didn't have enough time to pick out one that looked neater), and the school bell felt like it was ringing right next to her ear. her stack of papers were pressed up against her chest while she shimmied her way into her classroom unceremoniously. the professor looked back at her for a brief second before looking away to write onto the whiteboard again, board marker squeaking with every letter that was smudged on.

she sat down beside eric who was her good friend, a best friend, (at least to her) (it's a whole different story for him) and smiled at him before trying to catch up with her notes from his notebook. her notebook was a proper one today, not the back of a receipt with a date, nor the back of a book that was unrelated to the current subject. today it was a proper notebook complete with colorful stuck-on tabs sticking out from the side with additional information. her shift last night ended a mere thirty minutes before the shops closed. with the tips she got from her shift, she bought herself new notebooks and a couple of pen refills and graphite sticks for her pens and mechanical pencils. she was in and out of the store quick because she had been eyeing a couple of stuff for a week now, but her tips usually didn't amount to as much as it did last night for her to buy stuff other than dinner. and when she got home, she rewrote all her notes neatly onto her newly-bought notebooks. honestly speaking, last night was the time of her life.

"you want to go out to lunch later? i bet you couldn't grab breakfast earlier," he chimed, lightly nudging her arm using his elbow nearest him.

"sure," she nodded, eyes still trained on the notebooks as she wrote down the notes on the backmost part. she will rewrite them later at home since she really does not want to mess up her new notebook. "where are we headed?"

"do you really even need to ask?" he laughed a bit, jotting down another bullet point and scribbled down another line of important tidbit.

"of course we're headed down to auntie jo's," she laughed quietly, slowly pulling her notebook away since she was done. youngsun was now focused on the front of the class where a power point presentation was being displayed. auntie jo's was a quaint little italian eatery that law majors always flocked by. not only did the place have very affordable solo and duo pizzas and pastas but she also had a daily raffle which are applicable only to law students given the proximity to the restaurant. winners of auntie jo's raffle can get a chance to have as much notes printed or photocopied for the day.

"of course, we haven't won a single raffle yet. maybe this will be our lucky meal."

"yeah, hopefully my lucky streak continues," she said. the class ended and they had to part ways since they were enrolled in different subjects for the day.

they met up again in auntie jo's restaurant where eric was already seated in a vacant spot. thankfully, eric got there just before lunch rush started and he was seated somewhere in the far back. yongsun stepped into the restaurant and saw eric almost immediately (but then again he was the only one wearing a vest so he wasn't that hard to miss).

while they're waiting for their food, eric started a conversation he has been meaning to do since this morning. "great night at the bar last night? noticed all the fancy labels on your new notebook."

"definitely," she nodded, "racked in a big tip, but the bulk of it was from one customer. she tipped really generously." she then took a big sip from her water bottle. "because of this, i am really really excited to go to work later. i hope she comes back."

"agreed, i do hope she comes back later. maybe next time you can treat us both for a meal here, both pasta and pizza," eric grinned. 

yongsun was about to retort but their hot meals were already being served at their table, and frankly food is the highest of her priorities above all else especially today since she accidentally skipped breakfast.

it was too early for her to start her shift so she opted to just stay in the back and catch up on some of her classes' readings. she didn't mind the loud noise while she was studying. she needs it, actually, or else she will be too easily distracted with the silence. when she was all caught up, she decided that it was time to check on her social media.

and after a few minutes of scrolling past facebook and instagram, it was time to check on her _social media_.

she had a couple new requests but she did gain a lot of followers over the night. her timetable usually consisted of her looking through her new requests, checking other girls' profiles for references of poses, then taking a photo of herself in bulk for all the requests. she always makes sure she wouldn't have items, or clothes on her person that would potentially lead to her exposure. sure, the community rarely does "exposes" and some of the girls would show their faces after gaining notoriety so she shouldn't really be worried. but she still was.

yongsun packed her papers and notebooks into her bag before she took out the new pairs of lingerie she bought the night before. sure, the school supplies store was closing rather soon but the adult stores were open until late. lucky for her, the lingerie shop was having a sale.

slipping into the bathroom, she shimmied herself into her first pair which consisted of a navy blue lacy bralette and matching silk shorts that was laced with laces. she took a couple of pictures with it, making sure that nothing other than the face on her chin gets revealed. the second pair was just a light pink pair of push-up bra and panties. again, she took a couple pictures with them. she made sure that she took more than enough shots to accommodate the requests she got over the night and the night previous.

the shots started out as wholesome as it can get with the entire dainty pieces of clothing covering her skin. the next ones after those consisted of shots of her teasingly sliding down straps and hems. after those, more skin was being revealed until she finished off the shoot with one arm lazily covering her chest.

solar, as she was known on twitter, responded to her dms and sent over an blurred version of her camera roll as a sort of proof that she has her pics ready to be sent. she added in that it cost $2 per picture then linked her paypal account.

she wore her clothes again then gathered them up to be shoved into her backpack again. her notifications were rushing in already and she was just about to head out the bathroom. she cross-checked the accounts and the payments then sent them their pictures until she was sure that everyone got what they paid for.

when she checked the time, she saw that it was already a quarter to six. and just like clockwork, she readied herself for her job and slipped into the familiar white polo, fishnet stockings, leather pencil skirt, and mary janes.

and of course the lipstick. she would never forget that.


End file.
